<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer '07 by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382380">Summer '07</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'trailer' for un up-coming fanfic; centers on Kagura and a mysertious plain box.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer '07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published May 26, 2007</p><hr/><p>Announcer: In a world of shadow and darkness....</p><p>Kagura, flying through the air of the night, gazes upon the world. A smattering of torches reflects against her eyes. She looks up, across directly.</p><p>Announcer: One woman confronts ... THE BOX!</p><p>
  <i>"Take it to the wolves of the west."</i>
</p><p>The spider hisses - venom drools from its wide, jagged lips.</p><p>"What?" The demon storms through the fortress. "I'm not the errand boy!"</p><p>Kohaku smiles and withdraws like a ninja.</p><p>Announcer: One woman endures ... THE BOX!</p><p>"It's plain! So meaningless. So nothing."</p><p>
  <i>"It's an offering of peace."</i>
</p><p>Naraku whispers staring intently.</p><p>Announcer: One woman against ... THE BOX! It mocks her....</p><p>"How can it be important? It's so plain! It's so plain! Why is it so plain!"</p><p>Naraku laughs - a figure of Kagura slides along a chessboard and tips.</p><p>"If," the spider crawls into view, "if you open it ... the box ... if you open it," it slithers.</p><p>
  <i>"It's just a shard or a trick or a...."</i>
</p><p>Announcer: One woman, one box ... ONE DESTINY!</p><p>She holds the plain box and lifts the plain lid!</p><p>Announcer: Run, Kagura, run! Can you survive ... THE BOX?</p><p>Summer '07</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>